Ouran High School Host Club: Arcade Adventure
by Simplice
Summary: The Host Club meets Haruhi at the arcade and decides to take the club there!


Arcade Hosts

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The phone rang at 7:50 am, 7:53, 7:55, and 7:59 am. The phone was not answered.

The phone rang at 8 am. Hikaru picked up with Kaoru listening in on the other extension.

The phone rang at 8:03 am. The phone was brought out to Mori.

The phone rang at 8:10 am. Hunny picked up his extension and answered, in the middle of his morning tea party.

The phone rang at 8:15 am. The maids apologized but would not bring the phone to Kyoya until 9 am. A message was left.

The phone rang at 8:20. Nobody answered, again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four different cars pulled up outside of Kyoya's mansion at 9:30. They had been considerate and allowed him time to eat and dress, so that they didn't have to force him into clothes and deal with him when he had low blood pressure again.

"She's gone, she's gone," Tamaki screeched careening into Kyoya's room. Hunny bounded in after, "She was kidnapped again Kyoya! Again! So soon too! Now where's the cake? Tamaki promised cake!"

The rest of the group came in quietly, the twins and Mori figuring that there was no abduction and that Tamaki was just overly energetic again. Hunny probably thought so too, but he'd do anything for cake.

Kyoya glared around the room. "She is with her father."

"BUT NOBODY IS ANSWERING THE PHONE!! HOW COULD SHE BE WITH…oh her father? She's with me?"

Kyoya just shook his head. "According to Ranka's latest correspondence the pair have decided to go to an 'arcade' today as a family bonding activity."

"Then we must go too!" Everyone cheered-they had never been to an arcade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here Dad, let's do this song." Hitting the button on the machine Ranka and Haruhi began to dance.

The Host Club, minus Haruhi, stared around the arcade that Ranka had said they'd be at. They couldn't find them for a moment, there were so many commoners running about. Walking in they stayed together, especially Hikaru and Kaoru. Then they spotted Ranka. They observed for a moment before Tamaki broke his metaphorical leash.

"Ranka, Ranka, where is Haruhi? She shouldn't do family bonding time without her father!"

The game ended and Ranka turned around, along with Haruhi. Tamaki had barely even noticed the slim girl on the dance pad next to Ranka. Obviously Haruhi needed to wear dresses more often so that Tamaki could recognize her from the back in one. Without a wig.

"Ehhh?"

"Oh Haruhi honey isn't it sweet that your friends came and visited us! Why don't you play with them, all except this one—" And Ranka dragged off Tamaki so that he could not play father to his daughter.

Hunny and the twins loved the arcade, dragging Mori and Haruhi around to the various games. Kyoya followed along, clipboard out. He had a feeling he'd want the details of this place. Tamaki enjoyed it too, when he mentioned to escape from Ranka.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And that was how Tamaki came to like the commoners 'arcade'. It was this day at the arcade that made him decide that the following week they would rent out the entire arcade and host the ladies there.

Tamaki was thrilled! Kyoya thought it was an interesting idea (and predictable), but made sure a cleaning service thoroughly treated the arcade first. Haruhi was resigned. She only went to the arcade to play Dance Dance Revolution because her father thought she should be a good dancer and bond with him, and well, it was easier than convincing him of 'No'.

Dozens of girls came and went during the day, enjoying watching Mori and Hunny try to win stuffed animals out of the cages. Since they were quite good, and proficient with hand-eye coordination, many of their admirers walked away with a new doll that day.

The twins played racing games, and mourned over each others' deaths as they crashed into objects to 'oohs' and 'aaahs'.

Kyoya spent some time entertaining the girls near a virtual reality game that made you feel like you were on a roller coaster.

Tamaki hosted his girls at a game where you threw small balls to targets, assisting them with the aim and whispering things to them making them giggle. Also he secretly watched Haruhi as she danced with the other girls.

Haruhi was at the Dance Dance Revolution game. And losing miserably to every girl who played, no matter how hard she tried (which wasn't very-she was more interested in talking to them).

"Please take your shoes off before you play. I'd hate to have to catch you if you fell!" Giggles and blushes surrounded Haruhi. Inwardly she shook her head, was her gender so foolish? Anybody, not just a guy, would catch someone who fell if they could. She never even attempted to flirt but they let their hearts get all fluttery.

The day went well, and this time Haruhi didn't injure herself (dancing never seemed to go well for her when the boys were around). So at the end of Host Club hours, when the club was left alone she had no excuse when the boys began fighting over who got to dance with her.

She walked away without them noticing for a minute. She was tired. Their games didn't take energy, hers did.

"Kaoru, where did Haruhi go?"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan, come back. Takashi help me find her!"

"Haruhi! Don't run away from your daddy!..."

She waited for them outside; the twins had offered her a ride home since the mansion they lived at was at the other side of town, and they relatively passed her house. She didn't actually know where they lived, so she wasn't sure. Haruhi was half-asleep when the boys finally realized she'd gone outside to wait.


End file.
